Travel mugs having apertured, recessed, snap-on lids for minimizing spillage of a contained beverage, such as coffee, have come into wide usage. A disadvantage of known prior travel mugs is that they require a beverage they are to transport to be brewed by a separate apparatus and then transferred to the travel mug.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,835, there is disclosed a cup adapted to permit brewing of small quantities of a desired beverage, such as coffee, within a microwave oven. A disadvantage of this prior invention is that it is not suited for use as a drinking or transporting container for the brewed beverage, and thus requires the beverage to be poured into a second cup or travel mug.